All I Want
by xSuchSweetNothingx
Summary: "You're not just everything I want, Bella – you're all I want. Come to me when you're ready. I'll be waiting." Teenage Angst. Humor. HEA (of course). Fluff. Edward x Bella. Foul / Text Language.


**All I Want**

_**Ft. Edward &amp; Bella**_

_Rated M for Language and Teenage Lust_

_*Cause We All Know that Shit is Intense*_

* * *

"Bella," Rosalie tries to get my attention. "It's your turn."

"Hold on," I say, typing away frantically at my phone. "Just let me finish this text." Only a few seconds pass before the text is sent and I look at the Jenga tower before me, searching for a safe block to pull.

"Was that Edward?" Jessica asks, amusement heavy in her voice.

"Who else would it be?" Rosalie says sarcastically. "All she _does_ is talk about him: what they do, what he says, where he is, how he looks, the sound of his voice –" her voice turns mocking "-_ugh, those eyes just make me want to drop my pants –"_

My jaw drops, "I have _never _said _that_!"

"But isn't it true?"

Knowing how terrible I am at lying I decide that it's smarter for me to keep my mouth closed instead. I glare at her, a scowl settling on my lips.

"See?"

"Shut _up_, Rose!" I spit, but my anger is forgotten when my phone vibrates in my lap. I lift it to my eyes quickly, reading the short words on the screen.

_**Haha nice**_

I frown.

I just sent him three long texts, in which I literally told him _the funniest thing that's ever happened to me in my life_ and all he says is 'haha nice'?

Boys suck.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asks curiously from her place on Alice's bed, blowing lightly on her freshly painted red nails.

"Nothing," I say, rolling my eyes at myself.

What did I expect?

I _know _Edward's a _horrible _text-er.

He told me that I'm pretty much the only person he texts.

It's just a lack of experience.

I respond:

_**LOL RIGHT?! So wat r u doin?**_

I put my phone back down in my lap when it's sent, and finally pull a block out of the tower.

Naturally, the entire thing comes crashing down on top of me.

_Story. Of. My. Life._

_Twenty-Three Minutes Later . . ._

I'm standing in Alice's bathroom staring at my phone, actually _begging _it to alert me of a message from Edward.

He takes ridiculously long to respond, and when he does it's always the shortest thing ever.

And then I feel like I'm bothering and like I should leave him alone.

I mean, he's directly asked me to text him before, telling me that he likes knowing that I'm thinking about him and that I _want _to talk to him, but, I don't know . . .

This just isn't normal.

I'm halfway through typing another message to him when he finally texts me back.

_**Hanging wth J Em Riley Mike Carl and Tyler. Are yu havin fun with yur gils**_

I actually face-palm at his response.

Yes. My gills and I are having a blast.

I should probably just stop texting him all together. It does nothing but stress me out and disappoint me in the end.

But if I don't text him back will he think something's wrong? Or that I'm not interested in talking to him anymore? Or that –as utterly _ridiculous _as _this _idea is – I'm not interested in _him_?

I have to text him back.

But he just waited twenty-five minutes to send me a second grade level message that he didn't even manage to spell correctly – neither in proper English or text speak.

I'll wait twenty minutes.

Only a second passes before I change my mind. I'm going to wait ten.

That'll make him think that I'm not hanging on to his every word, and that I'm actually having fun right now without him.

And then I feel bad.

I love hanging with my girls but . . . Edward is just so . . . Edward.

And I like that.

I like us.

My phone vibrates again:

_**Yu ok? Yur faster than this :)**_

I'm being stupid.

I'm dialing his number before I can stop myself.

He picks up on the third ring. "Hey, Bella."

Cat calls erupt through the phone, and I distinctly hear Emmett scream, "Bell you've got this boy so pussy-whipped you don't even –"

"OKAY! Hold on, beautiful, let me go outside."

I laugh.

Loud.

Proud.

So, so, so happy.

For Emmett to stay that means that Edward was talking about me.

Which means he really _is_ into me.

_And he just called me beautiful._

"Okay, sorry about that. You know how my friends are, they can't –"

"Edward?" I cut him off.

His voice is soft. "Yea?"

"Can we go out?"

He's silent.

I'm losing my nerve.

"Um . . . did you hear me?" I ask after an entire minute has gone by.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. So, um . . . yeah. Sorry. That was really stupid." Now I'm _freaking the fuck out_.

Abort mission.

_Abort mission._

ABORT MISSION!

"I didn't mean to say that. I um . . . I've got to go. Bye!"

I shove the phone into my pocket and look at myself in the mirror.

I already have tears in my eyes.

_Dumb bitch. He is Edward _fucking _Cullen. Why the _hell_ would he want _you_?_

Remorse settles in my stomach like a brick, and I slide down to the floor, clutching my head in my hands.

"You dun fucked up," I mutter to myself in an attempt to lighten the situation while still being honest with myself.

It doesn't work.

And now my phone is ringing, the vibrations tickling my ass. I pull it out of my pocket but throw it on the rug, away from me.

Edward's name and his FaceBook profile picture lights up the screen.

There's no way I can handle this right now.

Someone's knocking at the door now.

"Bella, come _on_! I'm about to wet myself. You've been in here for like, ten minutes. What the hell are you _doing?_" Jessica yells through the door.

I pull myself up, wiping my eyes and checking my makeup in the mirror. "Sorry," I call, pleased when my voice doesn't break, "I'll be right out."

I hold the lock button until his face disappears, and an apple centers on the screen, alerting me of its hibernation. Thinking it best to keep myself from temptation, I leave my phone in the medicine cabinet when I exit the restroom.

I'll get it before I go tomorrow.

It really sucks that tomorrow is Sunday.

I don't know how I'm going to face him on Monday . . .

_Monday Morning . . ._

I forgot my fucking phone at Alice's.

And I never bothered to memorize anyone's number so I had no way of telling her to bring it today.

It just doesn't feel right walking around without it.

Especially when I walk into Physiology, which I have with both Alice and Angela _and_, of course, _Edward_.

Luckily, Alice is waving my phone around like a lunatic when I walk in, so I don't have to be without it any longer.

Unfortunately, Edward is already in there. Sitting at our lab table . . . in the seat next to my own. Like always.

_Fuck._

_My._

_Life._

The teacher starts lecturing the second I sit down – after retrieving my phone, of course – so I don't have to talk to Edward about what happened Saturday night.

Yet.

A knee nudges mine beneath the table.

It's Edward's, of course.

I don't look up; instead keeping my eyes locked on the paper I'm using to take notes.

A hand comes down on my thigh next, and when he squeezes gently a shiver runs up my spine.

I'm pretty sure my eyes are bulging out of my skull right now.

There is no way in hell I'm looking at him.

Forget that.

After a bit more probing he realizes that, and slides a note over instead.

Unable to stop myself, I glance at it.

_Check your phone._

I do, trying to be subtle.

Amidst about thirty missed calls, only five of which from people other than Edward, and four texts from Edward each holding the words that I'd yearned for since I've known him.

_**Please, beautiful. Talk to me. Of course I want to be with you.**_

_**Come on, Bella. Please don't ignore me. Can I see you tomorrow?**_

_**Please baby, don't do this. I miss you. I'll come pick you up now – we can go wherever you want, just call me.**_

And finally:

_**You're not just everything I want, Bella – you're all I want. Come to me when you're ready. I'll be waiting.**_

I don't even care that I earn us detention when I pounce on him, kissing his full lips with all that I have. "You're all I want, too," I whisper against his lips.

* * *

_A/N: Doesn't it suck when your man sucks at texting?_

_Oh well. We love them anyway!_

_This was originally for SWGP (and I might add it on to that later) but because of it's length I decided to make it a one-shot._

_Leave me your thoughts!_

_XOXO_

_:)_

* * *

**Madison **


End file.
